


When You Meet A Girl Like You, What Else Is There To Do?

by iwasnthere622



Series: Wolves vs Berserkers [10]
Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Assassins, Blood, F/F, Fights, Gangs, Knives, Murder, Post-Apocalypse, Theft, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: Olette watched her footing as she carefully moved around a large puddle, not trusting it to be shallow or solid beneath the water, stumbling into a solid body."Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she gushed, bringing her umbrella forward as she reached to steady the man, urging them both to the side before pressing in, releasing the catch and uncapping the tip of the umbrella to reveal a blade within, pressing it steadily into the body in front of her.





	

Olette twirled her umbrella on her shoulder, rain droplets spraying out behind her. She hummed to herself as she walked in the light rain, gracefully avoiding puddles as she moved down the street, the clack of her heels muted due to the weather. 

She smiled at the few passersby she saw, her bright yellow sundress the only blotch of color in the gloomy street, the ruins always looking worse in bad weather, the water and time wearing them down and hiding dangerous secrets - potholes large enough to swim in, collapsed walkways... structural damage swallowed up by storms that forced people to move closer together, abandoning new swaths of land almost yearly as the rate of ruin outpaced the rate of repair.

She flicked her bangs out of her face, turning the corner and moving along a seemingly aimless path, walking closer to the ruins than the road to avoid the backsplashes of passing cars and vans and bikes and scooters.

She grinned and curtsied at the wolf whistles she got from one passing vehicle, absently making a note to redo her nail polish tonight as it was starting to peel at the edges.

Olette watched her footing as she carefully moved around a large puddle, not trusting it to be shallow or solid beneath the water, stumbling into a solid body.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she gushed, bringing her umbrella forward as she reached to steady the man, urging them both to the side before pressing in, releasing the catch and uncapping the tip of the umbrella to reveal a blade within, pressing it steadily into the body in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy in this weather!" she continued, pulling back with a soft snick and purposely splashing the puddle to cover up his wet gurgle, having stabbed clean to his heart.

She gently lowered him to sit leaning against the building. "You'd better catch your breath!" she grinned, capping the umbrella and twirling it to keep the body hidden a moment longer. "The Wolves send their regards," she murmured, watching eyes widen and blood burble out his slack mouth, skipping away along the sidewalk, sundress swishing around her legs.

She was two blocks away before anyone even noticed him, and by then he was dead.

"Not a bad hit," a man said, stepping out of the shadows.

Olette didn't startle, but her eyes narrowed, looking around as if unsure who he was talking to her.

The man chuckled. "Yeah, you're every bit as good as they say," he complimented.

"I'm not sure what you mean, sir... you'd better get inside, the rain's getting heavier!" she said, smiling sunnily and moving away, down the street, glancing sidelong when he joined her and spinning her umbrella to soak him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said when he cursed. "I didn't see you."

"Don't be a bitch," he snapped. "I'm trying to offer you a job."

"I don't need a job," Olette said flatly, stopping in her tracks to study him carefully, eyes drawn to his faded facial scar. "Saix," she said, placing him at last.

"Well, well, should I be flattered?" Saix mocked, flicking wet hair out of his face to leer at her.

"Hardly," Olette said, matching his sneer. "Considering your face was plastered all over the country from the job in Stathford."

"Watch your mouth!" Saix threatened, twisting his wrist and letting his hidden blade slip into his hand.

Olette twirled her umbrella again, uncapping it while also shifting her balance. "I'm leaving now," she said, half-turning to keep moving without giving him her back.

"Dammit," Saix cursed, moving closer to her and she spun, pivoting on one leg as she clicked her heel hard to the concrete before kicking it up in his face, grazing his arm and slicing neatly through his layers to his skin.

"You bitch...!" Saix snarled, knife out in the open now as he moved to gut her for drawing his blood.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" a woman yelled from down the street, obviously seeing the commotion and rushing over.

Olette quickly concealed her own weapons, cowering back fearfully. "Help! He has a knife, he's trying to mug me! Help!"

Saix lunged but Olette faked a stumble backwards, her rescuer close enough now to grab Saix's clothes and tug him away from her.

"Be careful, he has a knife, he's crazy!" Olette said, forcing some tears into her voice.

"Leave her alone!" the woman demanded, shoving Saix away from both of them and putting herself in front of Olette.

"That bitch is the crazy one, she cut me!" Saix snarled.

"He's lying, he was bleeding when he accosted me!" Olette said, letting some tears fall now.

"Get out of here," the woman ordered firmly, and when Saix made to move at her, she punched right at his throat, dropping him to his knees as his lost his breath. She kicked the knife he dropped away and slammed her foot up into his balls.

"C'mon!" she said, grabbing Olette's hand and pulling her away, and then they were running. They ran for a block and a half before slowly, the woman leading Olette into an alley and up the side stairs unlocking the top door. "Here, let's get dry," she said, tugging her into her apartment.

Olette panted, closing her umbrella and looking around the cramped space and the various buckets catching leaking water. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," the woman reassured, moving to grab some towels and offering one to Olette, who dried her face and hair. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay, thanks to you," Olette answered, smiling and offering her hand. "Olette."

"Fang," the woman replied, shaking her hand with a firm grip. "You shouldn't walk alone."

"I like being out in the rain, and none of my friends do," Olette answered with a shrug.

"Still, it's dangerous," Fang chastised, taking the wet towels from her and setting them along a chair to dry.

"Is Fang your real name?" Olette asked, switching topics.

Fang blushed a bit, ducking her head. "Ah, well, sort of. It's part of my name, yes."

"That's really neat!" Olette smiled, inwardly wondering if she'd been saved by a Berserker. "So what were you doing out? It's dangerous alone," she said, teasing.

Fang rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself."

Olette giggled.

"I do deliveries for the man who owns this place, in exchange for rent," Fang answered. "I was on my way home when I saw you."

"Well, I'm glad you did!" Olette said, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

"Me too," Fang smiled. "Do you want something to drink? I have tea."

"Oh, yes please!" Olette said, setting her umbrella down by the door and moving to sit in the chair offered to her, watching Fang move around and make their tea. "How did you learn to fight?"

"Ah, well, you know... it's not exactly a great world out there," Fang said, hedging the answer. "And I tend to prefer to be on my own, which made learning self-defense necessary."

Olette hummed, but she knew that Fang was trained in more than self-defense. She was an intriguing mystery.

They chatted a bit more about simply things, and then Olette said that she had to go.

"Please, let me walk you," Fang said, standing.

"No, no, it's really coming down out there now! I'll be okay," Olette said, smiling.

"But--"

"I'll come visit tomrrow!" Olette promised, picking up her umbrella and waving before slipping out the door.

Fang blew out a breath and watched her go, hoping she'd come back. It'd been nice, talking to her...

As soon as Olette got back and gave her report, she cornered Zex. "I need background information," she said, handing him a piece of paper.

Zex raised an eyebrow. "New target?"

"Something like that," Olette answered, walking away.

By the time she was knocking on Fang's door the next afternoon, wearing a blue sundress this time, she knew everything Zex could find on her, and while certain she wasn't a Berserker, Olette was also certain she'd make a good asset to their team.

Besides, a Wolf named Fang? Barret would love it.

"Hi," Olette smiled, walking inside when Fang opened the door for her.

"Hey, I'm glad you made it in one piece," Fang smiled back.

Olette grinned. "Let's go for a walk?"

Fang nodded. "Okay, sure."

They headed out and down the street, walking aimlessly and talking, Olette prodding Fang but also answering the questions she asked as truthfully as she could for now.

A guy bumped into her and she felt a tug on her arm, gasping. "My purse!"

"Hey!" Fang yelled when the guy took off, running after him, Olette running after her.

Fang managed to corner him in an alley four blocks over. "Give that back," she ordered.

The guy sneered. "Finders keepers."

"You stole it, you didn't find it!" Fang protested, annoyed.

"Whatever, lady," the guy said, trying to shove past her, rocking back when she shoved before lashing out.

Olette made it to the mouth of the alley and watched them fight, wincing at the hits Fang took but appraising the ones she gave in return, the guy cursing as they fought.

She was good, but he was better, managing to turn them so her back was to the dead end and his to the open alley. He punched hard and turned to flee, nearly making it before Olette swept out her leg and had him on his back, planting one highheel onto his chest.

"You... he... Olette?" Fang panted.

"I told you, I can take care of ymself," Olette said with a grin.

"But last night..." Fang was confused.

"I can explain that," Olette answered, looking down at the guy. "Well?"

"She's good. Could be great," Terra answered, standing when Olette let him and handing back her purse.

"You know him?! What's going on?" Fang demanded.

"Come with us and we'll explain," Terra said, moving to the curb and sticking out a hand, the idling car pulling up to the mouth of the alley.

Olette offered her hand with a smile. "Coming? I promise we're not the bad guys, and you'll have fun, I think!"

Fang blew out a breath, but she had to admit this was the most excitement she'd had in a while. "Okay..."

Olette linked their hands and squeezed gently, guiding her to the car and climbing into the back, Terra shotgun and Cid driving.

"You get your girl?" Cid asked as he pulled away, winking at the pair in the back. "Looks like you got a hit or two, boyo," he teased Terra.

"I had to be convincing!" Terra protested while Olette giggled.

"Mhm, of course of course," Cid grinned.

"...Who are you?" Fang asked, looking at all three of them.

"Why, we're the Wolves, my dear," Cid grinned, meeting her eyes in the rearview.

Cid drove to their headquarters, impressed with the new recruit's unflappable attitude and definitely amused by her smitten glances at their little assassin.

"I'll drop ya here, going to my girl today," Cid said, pulling over but not shutting the engine.

"Oooh, tell her hi from me!" Olette said, leaning up to kiss his cheek before climbing out with Fang.

"I will," Cid chuckled, pulling away.

Olette led Fang in, Terra trailing after them. They went straight to a front guest room, where Tifa and Barret were waiting.

Two hours later, Olette gave Fang a tour and offered her bunk space in her room, Terra had daily sparring sessions scheduled for Fang to practice, Rox and Zex were going to teach her their main codes and signals, Kairi had outfitted her with gear, and by the end of the week Fang and Olette were using the extra bed in their room as storage space.

And right below her right shoulder blade, mirroring the placement on Olette's body, Fang now had a small wolf curled up in a patch of sunlight.


End file.
